Land Of The Free, Home Of Regrets
by RainingHearts4Ever
Summary: Should America really have left England? Did it ever really accomplish anything? Oneshot. It was my short story for school :D ANGST


**Well here is a random story! Actually, this was a short story that I needed to write for English class so I figured that I could upload it here too! :D I hope you like it more than my English class did! They all just gave me blank stares when I read it out loud... **

**I don't own Hetalia! I wish I did though. There would be so much more yaoi... And smut... Yum...**

* * *

Alfred was sitting on the leather couch in the small living room of his apartment. Scattered around him on the floor, couch, and coffee table were an array of photo albums. Three were stacked sloppily to his left on a stained cushion with the names _Tony_, _Matthew Williams (Canada)_, and _Francis Bonnefoy (France)_. On the floor there laid others with names such as _Feliciano Vargas (Northern Italy)_, _Romano Vargas (Southern Italy)_, _Antonio Carriedo (Spain)_, _Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany)_, _Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia/East Germany)_, and many more for each country.

You see, Alfred wasn't a normal human. In fact, he wasn't human at all. He was Alfred F. Jones, the personification of The United States of America. Only the government knew that each country had their own personification though due to safety reasons, so they had to keep each other company. If they made human friends, then they would soon notice that none of the countries aged and would grow suspicious. Even if they agreed not to tell anyone, the countries would still be forced to lose them to the cold hand of death.

Alfred focused his deep blue eyes down at the open photo album in his lap. He pushed 'Texas' up on the bridge of his nose so that he could see the pictures more clearly through the glass. It included many of himself with his arm slung around a slightly shorter man's shoulders. He let out a sigh and raked his hand through his caramel colored hair, careful to avoid Nantucket, his cowlick, that was sticking up in the front of his head. He looked longingly at the sandy blonde hair of the other man in the photo. He looked over his slim, pale face and stared into the emerald green eyes that were glaring at the picture version of himself. He smiled sadly at the picture and leaned back against the couch, covering his face with his arm. There was no denying it; he missed Arthur. He could remember when he had finally decided to revolt.

_"England, my people are starting to riot! You need to get rid of these high taxes!"_ _Alfred yelled angrily as he slammed his hands down on Arthur's desk. Arthur slowly looked up from his paperwork, attempting to keep a calm facade._

_ "I'm sorry America, but I can't do that." He responded with forced monotone. Alfred's eyes narrowed as he stood up tall and snarled._

_ "F*** you!" He stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him, sufficiently cracking the doorframe._

He closed the photo album, the cover saying _Arthur Kirkland (England/Britain). _He picked it up and gently placed it on the coffee table, leaning back into the couch. He let his eyelids slip down as he continued reminiscing.

_"I really don't know what to do Canadia-"_

_ "It's Canada." Alfred ignored him and kept talking._

_ "My citizens all want him out, but I don't want to hurt him." Alfred explained as he momentarily paused his pacing in front of Matthew's couch._

_ "Then don't do it. You two just need to talk calmly about this and make a compromise." Matthew stated, trying to calm down his twin._

_ "I don't know; I think that I'm going to get a second opinion. Bye Mattie!" He called as he suddenly darted out the front door, leaving a confused Canadian behind._

Alfred smiled at the thought of his brother. He would have to give him a call sometime to see how he was doing. If he remembered, that is.

_"Ah! Bonjour Amerique!" Francis said happily as he saw the conflicted blonde's figure leaning on the doorframe. "What is ze problem?" He stepped aside to allow the distressed American inside._

_ "It's England. He raised the f***ing taxes again, and my people are pissed off!" He explained angrily as he paced the Frenchman's kitchen._

_ "I am sorry to 'ear that Amerique." Francis said in fake sadness, taking a sip of his wine. "Would you like something to eat?"_

_ "I'm not hungry…" Alfred mumbled as he stopped his pacing and slumped onto a chair. He crossed his arms on the table and placed his forehead on them, hiding his face. Francis let out a surprised gasp._

_ "'ou must be very upset to not want to eat!" Francis cried out. He sat across the table and put his hand on top of Alfred's head. "I could cheer you up another way honhonhon~" _

_ "Quit being a pervert France! This is serious!" Alfred complained, lifting his head up and looking Francis dead in the eye._

_ "Well, just become independent!" Francis countered happily. Alfred's eyes widened._

_ "I don't want to hurt him though." Alfred sighed in defeat and ran a hand down his face._

_ "Angleterre will be fine! He wants what is best for you, even if 'e does not know it yet." Francis said sincerely, and Alfred looked down at the table. "'ou have to do what is best for your country Amerique."_

_ "I guess you're right, but Mattie doesn't think I should." Alfred got up and started to pace around the kitchen again, a distressed look on his face. "He thinks that it might be too much for him…"_

_ "Trust me, I 'ave known Angleterre since before 'ou two even existed. I can even 'elp 'ou if 'ou wish." Francis calmly stated as he poured himself another glass of wine._

_ "Really? You'll help me?" Alfred asked, looking hopefully at the Frenchman. _

_ "Of course!" Francis exclaimed happily, drinking some more of his wine. "'ou can be 'our very own country!" _

_ "I guess I'm going independent!" Alfred cried happily, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Now, we just need a plan…"_

Now that he thought about it, he should have realized how drunk France was. He _did_ go through two bottles of wine while they were planning. He let a few tears escape as he remembered the hurt look on England's face when he broke the news.

_"W-What the bloody hell do you mean you're going independent?" Arthur raged, a frightened look crossed his features. _

_ "I'm sick of all of your rules! I'm going to become my own country!" Alfred pronounced, completely ignoring the forlorn look on Arthur's face._

_ "You can't! I forbid it! You are my colony and must do as I say!" Arthur stated desperately, tears forming in his eyes._

_ "It's too late England. I'm going to become my own country, with or without your help." Alfred spun on his heels, calmly walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him. It took all of his willpower not to go back as he heard the loud sobs pouring from Arthur's office._

Alfred took a deep breath and attempted to wipe his tears away.

"I shouldn't be crying. Heroes don't cry." He chastised himself, trying to stem the flow of tears. After a few minutes they finally stopped falling, leaving him feeling empty and depressed. He sighed and slumped down against the couch cushions, burying his face against them.

'Why was I so stupid?' He questions himself everyday about if he made the right decision or not and always comes to the same conclusion.

He didn't.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I haven't gotten my grade back yet, but I hope it's at least a B! Let me know what you would grade it and why! By the way I'm 15 (9th grade) so it's based off of that. Plus I'm an American so... Ya... Anyway please Review! :)**


End file.
